battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Battlefront Toys
Toys of the Star Wars: Battlefront Series were produced. ''Star Wars Battlefront (2004) '' ''The Scout Trooper pre-order action figure was revealed on June 16, 2004 via LucasArts Insider: ''If you're a LucasArts Insider, you no doubt noticed the latest e-mail which lets Insiders "Get a first look at the collectible Star Wars Battlefront pre-sale action figure available soon! The Scout Trooper patrols the forests of Endor on his speeder bike, alert for signs of trouble. His mission is to guard the generator that protects the second Death Star battle station." Trivia '1:'' *''This figure was originally available in 2000's Power of the Jedi line, and also in the Original Trilogy Collection line, before being re-packaged as a pre-order exclusive to Star Wars Battlefront.'' *''The rifle is the same as the weapon included with IG-88.'' Both weapons are glued in place and are not removable. *''There are four variations to the card:'' #''The first version includes a "Not For Resale" stamp on the cardfront and was available as a free gift when pre-ordering the game.'' #''The second version has a sticker covering the stamp and was available through online retailers. A Hasbro sticker is on the back of the card.'' #''The third version does not have a stamp or a sticker (front or back) and was available through StarWarsShop.com.'' #''The fourth is actually the first card, except it is covered by a store display which was used in a promotion prior to the game's release. A strip of the game's various platforms was sometimes attached to the front of the display.'' ---- 1 http://www.rebelscum.com/OTCSWbattlefrontscout.asp ''Star Wars Battlefront 2 (2005) Two action figure packs were revealed under the game's brand but well after its release, on July 23, 2007: ''After countless hours of playing the game Star Wars Battlefront, a lot of fans have been asking for toys based on the ''game. Well, the wait is over! The Star Wars Exclusive Battlefront II Action Figure Set includes two boxed sets with 13 action figures based on the hit game series. Giant rocket launchers, ammunition droids, and brand new Clone Troopers can be yours in this exciting shared exclusive set which you won't find in most stores. It's coming this Fall, so be sure to order yours now! '' The Star Wars Battlefront II Clone Pack and the Droid Pack were available separately or as a bundle priced at $74.99. '''Trivia: * Both sets contain the full roster for their respective factions, but the CIS set also contains a Gonk droid with a button-press walking action. Unfortunately, while the Gonk d roid was always paired with a Medical droid in-game, it is alone here. * The Jet Trooper features an uncharacteristic green visor lens. * In the packaging, the CIS are given a plain, blue background while the Republic receive an actual map. This map would be the Tantive IV, an odd choice given that these units never set foot on that map while wearing that armor in the game's campaign. Category:Stub Category:Cliffhanger Article Category:Need Update